


Never Again

by fog_mind



Category: Free!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Abusive Sousuke, M/M, Makoto is so cute, Minor Police officer!Rin, Police officer!Sousuke, Violence, blood/violence, haru is a boss, im so sorry, mako gets hurt like alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New city, new start. </p><p>New attractive, angelic neighbours and their God awful boyfriends.</p><p>A story of how Haruka Nanase fell in love with his neighbour and saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Sousuke, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make him an asshole, it I couldn't think of anyone else to use ): 
> 
> This isn't beta'd so please tell me if there is any mistakes so I can correct it 
> 
> Enjoy

The first time Haruka Nanase saw Makoto Tachibana was when Haru was moving into his new apartment on the third floor of a five floor apartment building.

He just managed to lug the last box from the endless pile from his moving van outside into the lobby when the brown haired man walked into the lobby, waving at the receptionist and smiling to the little girl holding her mothers hand as they left the old building.

The lobby was pretty untidy actually. There was a few potted plants about, withering and loosing petals because of the unattentive owners. A set of small rusty lockers used for mail were stood on the left against the wall. The paint was a dirty, off set white and peeling away, leaving uneven coverage of the grim walls.

It was unattractive to say the least, but the rent was cheap and it was in the centre of the city, so who really cared.

The city centre was better. It was clean, new and exciting. It had a pool at least, it was too far away from the ocean which Haru was disappointed about really, but, it was better than the small village Haru grew up in. 

The person in context was currently sitting on his suitcase, looking at his old, sagging couch wondering how he would manage to get it up into his flat on the third floor. He sighed quietly when his gaze reached the out of order sign hung on the elevator doors. Maybe he would have to call Rin for his help.

He was snapped out of his little daydream when a giant hand tapped him on the shoulder. He was greeted with forest green eyes and a warm smile. Haru's ocean blue eyes met the strangers green ones and Haru saw, from the corner of his eyes, the mans smile widen. 

"Need a hand?" Asked the attractive man before him. The man was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and, what looked like, fireman's overalls. Under his left arm, he carried a helmet with a plastic face guard and over his shoulders where backpack straps. His right hand was warm on Haru's shoulder, seeping through his thin grey jacket.

After a couple of seconds of not answering, Haru snapped himself out of his blank and nodded. Which caused Mr. Fireman to chuckle. It was a beautiful sound.

The man straightened up and held out his hand. "I'm Makoto, nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

Haru noticed how tough his skin on his hand looked. The ebony haired man raised himself from his battered suitcase and shook his hand, noting how wrong he was about the mans skin. It was soft.

"I'm Haruka Nanase, nice to meet you too." A small smile tugging at his lips. That was a rare thing, seeing Haru smile. Not many people had the privilege of seeing a Haru smile. Maybe this guy would be allowed one.

"Which floor you going up to?" Makoto asked as he moved round to the left side of the sofa, bending down and hooking his fingers underneath it.

"Third floor," Haru answered. "Which floor are you on?" He found himself asking. He had only just met this guy so why was Haru asking all these personal questions? He sighed inside his head and rose from the couch, copying Makoto's actions but for the other side of the couch. 

Makoto saw a couple of his other bags and looked back at him. "I'm on the third too, we can come back for those when we've got this upstairs." He said gently before counting to three and lifting the couch up with Haru's help.

After a painfully long trip up three flights of stairs, with one slip on some water on the second floor stairwell and two occasions where Haru dropped the couch on his toes, they made it. 

Haru was led over the couch, panting, pink cheeks standing out against his pale skin. He pushed his bangs up off his forehead and looked over at Makoto, who didn't seem out of breath at all. He looked ready to run a marathon. 

"How.. How do you do that?" He asked, still catching his breath as he rose from the brown leather beneath him.

"Go up three flights of stairs carrying a sofa and still look ready to go?" He asked, chuckling. "It's not the first time I've done it, anyway, I have to stay in shape." He gestured to his fireman helmet sat on Haru's couch. "It's mandatory really."

 

"If you call this mandatory, being a fireman certainly isn't for me." Haru commented dryly, which made Makoto laugh, that beautiful sound echoing through Haru's ears. It was cut off when a door opened just down the hall, the next door along from Haru's actually. 

 

A tall man dressed in police attire left the door and pushed his cap up so it sat on the back of his head. He had piercing teal eyes and an aura that Haru didn't particularly like. The gun on his left side didn't help that aura at all. But a small smile came to his face as he saw the pair. "Hey, babe."

Babe? He wasn't talking to Haru then. He glanced to his left to see Makoto walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Haru thought Makoto was tall, but the fireman had to stand on his tiptoes to reach so Haru got the sense of how tall he really was.

He looked about 6'5, but he was all muscle. Even with that nylon uniform, Haru could tell he worked out. He might even be more muscled than Makoto. He was noticing all these things and he also noticed how his teal eyes hadn't left Haru this whole time. 

"Who's this?" He sounded rougher than before. His voice seemed to drop an octave when talking to Haru. His voice pretty much dripped with possessiveness. It had a somewhat angry tone to it. The possessiveness carried on when his right arm slid around the fireman, bringing him stumbling backwards against his side. 

Makoto leaned against the officers side and smiled at Haru. "This is our new neighbour. Haru Nanase, meet Sousuke Yamazaki." 

Sousuke eyed Haru then stuck his free hand out. "His boyfriend." As if clarifying it for someone. Haru found it pretty obvious. He was disappointed, to say the least. Makoto was definitely attractive, there's not denying it. It's like saying kittens weren't cute, or mackerel wasn't godly. All three were untrue.

Haru shook the hand offered and nodded. "Nice to meet you." He didn't mean to sound as cold as he did, but it only seemed right to be like that to an attractive neighbour's boyfriend who you have a bad feeling about.. Right? 

"I'm off, Chief needs me back. Said something about kids spray painting a building or something." He announced, turning to Makoto and kissing him rather roughly.

Haru turned his head to look at nothing in particular. The floor seemed a good place to look. There was some weird stain that looked like blood. Maybe it was just sauce. Haru hoped it was sauce.

After a painfully long time of gazing at the mysterious stain, he ventured a look at his neighbours, who looked like they were bickering.

"But I thought you were done for today.."

"I can't just ignore the Cheif."

"Can't someone els--"

"No. He called me."

"Bu--"

"You're acting like a child." Snapped Officer Yamazaki, eyes setting from liquid to cold steel in 0.3 seconds. Haru knew this was getting slightly out of hand but he didn't dare interfere. Officer Yamazaki had a look on his face which was torn between anger and blood lust. Haru didn't like it.

"I'll be home late. No need to wait up." 

He left, pushing Haru out of the way and leaving a sad Makoto with a confused Haru.

Haru didn't make any comment. It would be rude to do so. He bent down to fish his new keys out his should bag when Makoto spoke up.

"Need any help moving the stuff inside?" He asked quietly, almost shyly. Like a child meeting someone new. Or a child being told off and only talking after their mother had forgiven them.

Haru looked up from his bag and nodded, giving him a small smile. He looked like he needed one after Officer Yamazaki's outburst. "If you've got some time to spare. I don't want to trouble you."

Makoto returned the smile, which brightened quickly. "It's not bother. I've finished work for today so I've got loads of time. Just let me change out of this stuff and I'll come give you a hand." He gestured to his fireman overalls.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He answered, straightening up and opening his apartment. He would need to get some more keys cut, he'd have to get at least three. Rin could have one, Makoto could keep one, and Haru would have the last one.

 

Makoto returned about twenty minutes later dressed in a loose green tank top and some orange knee length shorts. It suited him well, Haru couldn't help but allow a smile on to his face when he saw Makoto at the door way holding two boxes, stacked up on top of each other. Both boxes were labelled with the words KITCHEN.

"Where'd you want these setting down?" He called, stepping over another box to get into the small apartment. It was a small, box apartment with a kitchen bigger than his bedroom. The bathroom had everything Haru needed, so did the living room. It wasn't fancy or anything over the top. It was just right for Haru. He didn't need to to be big or exciting, he needed some place to live and this was the cheapest he could find so close to the city centre where he would start his new job next week.

"In the kitchen, please." He called back, standing up and placing the box cutter down. He heard Makoto gasp slightly from the kitchen so he went to see what was going on.

Makoto was stood at the window of the kitchen, leaning over a small table with two chairs. He was gazing, mouth parted in awe, out the window. 

"I've never seen the city look so beautiful. We don't have anything like this in our apartment. We can see what's going on in the back alley and that's about it."

It's true, it was a beautiful city. From the window, they could see from district to district. The food district, where Haru would work, was lit up with all the restaurants and cafés dotted about. The park took up a lot of their view, large blue lakes and rivers swirling through the green trees and grass areas. Just beyond the park was the business district. Skyscrapers kissed the clouds and buildings stood proud against the blue sky. Cars and lorries flew by on the roads. The two men watched life go by when they felt theirs stand still. They gazed upon a whole different world from theirs inside Haru's kitchen.

"I've never seen the city like this before, and I've lived here for five years." Makoto breathed out, breathy laughs coming after.

Haru stayed silent but let that rare smile wash over his features as he glanced a look at Makoto. He was so breath-takingly beautiful that it hurt Haru's heart. 

Haru's thoughts were interrupted when Makoto stood back up and smiled down at Haru. "Let's get the rest of the boxes in, yeah?" Green eyes meeting blue for a second time. It was like a dance. Green eyes leading the blue shy movements at first but then blossoming into something too big for words.

Haru nodded, keeping their eyes in their dance as long as he could before pulling them away and ending their gentle dance. He stood full height, which was Makoto's shoulder height, and nodded once more. 

He made his way out the kitchen and downstairs where his suitcase lay abandoned. He picked it up but the battered handle and turned back to walk towards the stairs but he walked into something big and hard.

He stumbled backwards and mumbled his apologies before looking up. He had to look up a lot it seemed. He had run into Officer Yamazaki. 

Shit.

"What were you and Makoto doing?" He asked, voice like a blizzard. He had a pretty casual stance, except his left hand that settled on his gun which made Haru very uncomfortable.

"He was helping me move boxes into my apartment, what else would we be doing?" Haru replied, not trying to match the coldness in the officers voice but ending up matching it pretty well.

"Talking to an officer of the law like that could get you in trouble." 

"You can't arrest me for that."

"How'd you like to find out if I can or not?"

"How abo--" 

Haru stopped talking when he saw Makoto come downstairs. He glanced at Makoto then flicked his hair to the left, spinning on his heel to pick up his suitcase. He felt a strong hand enclose around his bicep. He looked at the hand then at the owner.

"I don't believe we're done talking yet, Mr. Nanase." His grip was tightening around Haru's arm, giving Haru a good idea of strong this guy was. 

Makoto appeared at Officer Yamazaki's right side and smiled at the both. "Sousuke? I thought you'd gone back to the station." He spoke softly, tilting his head to the side.

Sousuke dropped the glare and his eyes soften as he pushed Haru's arm away and turned to Makoto. A small smile picked up, it was the one he first saw when he came out of his apartment.

"I was just about to leave when I saw all of Mr. Nanase's stuff still down here and I thought someone could take it so I waited until you came downstairs."

Makoto's smile grew and he bumped their shoulders together. "Aw, you're such a sweetheart." He rewarded him with a quick kiss then he checked his watch. "You don't wanna be late, you best get going."

Sousuke nodded, same smile on his face. "Sure thing, babe. I'll be home about ten, don't wait up." He gave Makoto another kiss and whispered a soft "I love you" against his lips which Makoto happily replied to, before leaving through the front door.

Makoto watched him leave before turning his gaze back to Haru who was looking at his suitcase. "Come on, these are the last ones."

Haru just nodded again before starting the journey up the stairs to his apartment. He'd have to ask Rin if he could really be for arrested for back chatting to a piece of shit officer with temper problems.

\---

A few hours after Haru had settled in, opening boxes and trying to get things in order. He had been wondering what Makoto saw in Yamazaki. Sure, he's a good looking guy but does Makoto not get that uneasy feeling around him? But Makoto loves him, he said so.

He was pulled out his thought when there was a knock on the door.

The ebony haired man rose from his place on the floor between his suitcase and a box of CDs and padded over across the laminate flooring to open the door.

Makoto was stood there with a jacket in his hand and a bag over his shoulder. "Hey, sorry to bother you with unpacking and all, but I was just gonna go food shopping and wondered if you needed anything."

Haru thought for a few moments before nodding. "Would it be alright if I came with you?" He asked, looking up at Makoto.

Makoto smiled down at Haru and nodded. "Sure thing! You probably don't know where anything is, I can show you if you want. It's a bus ride away, not a long one but still."

Haru nodded, walking back into his apartment to grab his wallet and keys. He slipped some shoes on and picked up a jacket on his way out. "Let's go." He said, leaving the apartment and locking the door after him.

It was a short walk to the bus stop, the walk wasn't bad as Makoto talked about himself. Haru learned that Makoto was fresh out of college. He learned Makoto loved cats but Sousuke wouldn't let him get one because his boyfriend didn't like them. Haru, in fact, loved cats. Makoto was delighted to hear.

The bus came soon after Makoto started talking about his younger siblings. They took their seats and Makoto continued to chat about his life. It was nice to hear him sound so happy. Haru answered the questions Makoto asked him, like if he was going to get a cat. 

Haru said he would think about it.

 

They got off the bus about five minutes later. Makoto led him into a large building, waving at a few older ladies as he went in.

"It's pretty big here so, do you want to go around together?" He asked, wide eyes gazing at Haru.

Haru looked over at him and nodded. Makoto smiled and picked up a basket. "You can get a trolley if you want, you'll probably need more than me. I only need some milk and things like that."

Haru nodded, moving over to pull a trolley out of the many that were lined up at the side of them. 

The supermarket was huge,and it was also pretty busy. There were small children holding their mothers hands complaining when they couldn't stop at the various sweet aisles and only complained louder when their mothers stopped at the fruit and vegetable aisles instead. There weren't many people that looked Haru or Makoto's age. Most seemed to be older by a good ten years or so. Or younger by a good ten years or so. 

Haru looked around to see Makoto picking up a bottle of milk from the long fridges a little further away. The smaller man wheeled his trolley over and did the same, placing it down in the bottom of his trolley.

Haru mostly followed Makoto around but only left his side when he saw the section that was selling fish to see of there was any mackerel. Long story short. They had mackerel.

They came to another aisle and Haru looked up and saw some canned mackerel, always useful for about everything. Haru reached up to pick a can up but couldn't quite reach. He frowned to himself before reaching further. No use. 

He tried one last time before he saw a giant hand come into view, picking up three cans. Haru looked behind him and saw the angelic form of Makoto smiling at him. "Was it these you wanted?" He asked, smile widening when Haru nodded.

"There you go, Haru-chan." He placed the cans down in his trolley and reached up to get a few cans of his own.

Haru-chan? He had never been called that before. His cheeks went slightly pink from the nickname. Why was his heart beating so fast? All Makoto did was call him Haru-chan. Oh hell, he did NOT have a crush on his angelic fireman who loves cats. Nope. Not at all.

Haru was snapped out his thoughts when Makoto laughed. He was talking to two older ladies. Haru wheeled his trolley over and stood next to Makoto. 

One of the ladies wearing glasses and a light yellow scarf smiled at him and then at Makoto. "Makoto, dear. You didn't tell us about your lovely boyfriend here." 

Makoto looked at her then at Haru then chuckled. "Oh no, Haru-chan isn't my boyfriend. He's my neighbour. He just moved in and needed some help with finding this place." Haru looked up at him and saw a distinct pink splash over his cheeks. 

The lady with the scarf also chuckled. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I just thought.. They way you were both acting. It just looked.. I'm really sorry, dear," She turned to Haru. "It's lovely to meet you, Haru, dear."

Haru put on a small smile and nodded. "Likewise, ma'am.

The other lady, wearing a dark magenta hat smiled at the other lady. "He's so polite." 

"And so handsome."

"He's a real darling you've got there, Makoto dear."

Makoto only smiled and corrected the ladies again. His smile didn't waver when the ladies apologised and told him to get a move on and ask Haru out. Makoto actually laughed at that.

Haru just kept the small smile on his face, listening to Makoto tell the ladies that he did actually have a boyfriend.

The two ladies said their goodbyes and parted ways with the boys. Makoto moved his basket into his left hand and looked down at Haru. "Sorry about that, they're some of my mom's friends. I've known them for a long time."

"That's alright, they were kind ladies." Although I think you take their advice and ask me out. Was what Haru would have said if he weren't so damn sure that if Yamazaki heard, he'd be in a grave faster than you could say 'Thank god for Makoto Tachiabana'. Haru didn't know what it was about Makoto that made him nervous. Maybe it was his smile, or laugh, or beautiful face, or any other angelic festure which was basically all of hm because the boy was probably made by angels.

"Is there anything else you need?" Asked the angelic figure next to him. Haru looked down at his basket and skimmed over everything. 

"I don't think so." Came the reply from the chef. He had everything he needed. And it wasn't exactly far, Haru could probably walk it if he wanted to. He could easily come back if he had forgotten anything.

"Shall we get going then?" 

Haru nodded in return.

~*~

After paying for their things, they left the shop together. Makoto had started talking about his life again, turns out they both came from Iwatobi.

Haru liked hearing about Makoto's past, it made Haru smile. It made him feel as if they had known each other for a long time.

Haru's smile dropped when he heard police sirens, looking up to see none other than Sousuke fucking Yamazaki. He didn't looked pleased. A scowl set in his features but even though Makoto ran over to say hello, his eyes never left Haru. They pretty much seared a hole into his face.

Haru didn't go closer, he stayed where Makoto had left him. Well away from Officer Yamazaki.

Sousuke was now looking at Makoto but he didn't exactly look pleased. He looked angry for some reason and Makoto looked sad, or hurt. Haru couldn't tell.

Why was Makoto sad? Why was Sousuke angry? Did Sousuke still think him and Makoto were doing something together? They were shopping, what were they gonna do?

Sousuke had gotten out of the squad car and his partner had too, telling him to get his stupid ass in the car right now. 

Haru recognised that voice and those harsh words. Rin. Haru looked up and saw none other than the magenta haired, short tempered cop that Haru had grown up with. Rin was wearing full uniform, although he didn't have the hat on. 

Haru started walking over, ignoring Sousuke's glares. Rin saw him and a grin took over. "Haru!" He called, walking around the car to hug his friend. 

"How're you settling in? Sorry I haven't visited yet, would have helped you move in but this guy didn't finish his god damn paper work, so we both had to go back to the station. Then some stupid brats spray painted the train station so of course we got sent out for it."

Haru just listened to his friend, glancing at the other officer stood in front of the angel disguised as a human.

"Anyway, how've you been?" Rin finally asked, after catching his breath.

Haru nodded and switched hand he was holding his shopping in. "I'm fine, I've already moved in. Makoto helped me." That statement seemed to piss Officer Yamazaki off move, as Haru saw his fists clench and his jaw set. Haru took some small pride in that.

Rin looked over at Makoto and smiled. "He's a good guy, that Makoto. Sousuke talks about him a lot." Rin told him, watching the two interact. 

Haru watched the man with teal eyes as his expression went from angry to annoyed to straight up stormy. His left hand shot out and grabbed Makoto's wrist, pulling him towards the patrol car. Haru's immediate reaction was to reach out to Makoto but stopped himself. 

Makoto protested, something about Haru not being able to get home. Haru felt pretty proud at that fact. Even though Makoto was being pulled by the human embodiment of a thunderstorm, he still managed to think of Haru. 

Take that, Officer Bitch-face.

Haru stopped calling Yamazaki "Officer Bitch-face" when he heard a cry from Makoto. He snapped his head up to see Makoto trying to pry his wrist out of Yamazaki's strong grasp. 

"Sousuke.. That hurts.." He told the other, pained expression on his angel face. 

Officer Bitch-face just narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Then next time, you will listen to me. Understood?" He spat out, eyes burning into Makoto's.

Haru saw Makoto shrink under Yamazaki's gaze. That's something Haru never expected to see. 

"Oi! Sousuke! We better get going. Cheif wants everyone back at the station."

"I'm taking Makoto home first." Came the reply from the teal eyed man.

"Let Makoto take Haru home, we won't have ti--"

"I'm taking Makoto home." He repeated, voice like a storm. He had some aura that gave Haru an even worse feeling about him. 

Rin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking a hip out. "Fine. You can explain why we're late then."

Sousuke pushed Makoto towards the car, ignoring the mans protests. He opened the door for him and only used his glare to make Makoto get in the patrol car.

"We won't be late." Sousuke told Rin, looking over at him. "Mr. Nanase, I'm sure you'll get home safely." He said with a cold glare.

God, Haru wanted to hit him. But he doesn't do violence. Not unless necessary. 

Haru looked over at Makoto in the back on the police patrol car. Haru sighed and hung his head. He probably should have done something. He just stood there and let Makoto get hurt by Sousuke Yama-fucking-zaki. 

Right, so which bus was it again?

~*~

After meeting those two ladies again at a bus stop, he asked if they were going to the same apartment building as Haru was. Thank the god of all things that they were. Haru chatted to them, politely nodding and adding comments when they asked him questions about himself. 

As they exited the bus, Haru bowed and thanked both the ladies for helping him get home. The ladies gave him their apartment numbers in case he ever needed anything. Mrs. Tamora lived on the second floor in apartment 2B. Mrs. Shurui also lived on the second floor but in apartment 2C. 

Haru made a mental note to bake something for those two ladies. Green tea cake would be nice, he thought as he started his ascend up the stairs to the third floor. He would have to see if he had everything. He already things like flour and sugar. He had just bought eggs and green tea. He needed bicarbonate of soda, oil and cream of tartar. Haru could just make a stop off at the shop on his way home from culinary school one day.

He'd have to make something for Makoto as well. Speaking of Makoto, Haru started to wonder if he was alright. Sousuke Yamazaki didn't look like a man to tangle with. He had looked so angry at Makoto for some reason. It wasn't Makoto's fault that Haru didn't know where to get food. 

He sighed to himself as he turned the corner from the stair well. He reached into his pocket for his keys, but realised someone was sat in front of his door. Makoto? 

Speak of the angel, he looked up and smiled at Haru. Haru winced slightly, a large, ugly bruise was splattered over Makoto's left cheek. Tear tracks were still visible on his soft features. Haru narrowed his eyes. He let of of his bags, not caring if anything got broken. He took Makoto's face into his hands and swiped a thumb over his bruise. "Did he do this to you?" He asked, eyes set in stone, voice cold as a blizzard. 

He watched as Makoto's face fell into a frown. "Who?" He asked, not being able to tilt his head in Haru's hands. Haru just narrowed his eyes even more. 

"Did Yamazaki give you this bruise?" He asked again, voice the same steely tone as before. 

"No! No, Sousuke would never hit me!" He exclaimed, eyes growing wide. "I - I just walked into a door when I went into our apartment. That's all, Haru-chan. I promise." He told him. Haru thought he replied all too quickly. He was starting to get a little suspicious of Officer Yamazaki.

Haru didn't move. He jus kept Makoto's face in his hands, looking over his face. Sighing in defeat, he let go of his face and opened his apartment. He picked up one bag and went to pick up the others, but a giant hand came into view and picked up the rest.

"Let me, it was my fault you had to get the bus, did you find your way home alright?" Makoto asked him, following him into the small apartment. They set the bags down on the kitchen counter and Haru started unpacking the bags. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Tamora and Mrs. Shurui helped me out. They live on the floor downstairs." Canned mackerel was stored in the cupboard, while fresh went into his small freezer.

Haru turned to see Makoto smiling slightly, it was such a pretty thing. Haru hoped he'd always be able to see that same smile. 

"They're such sweet ladies, they've always been so helpful. When I first moved in, they helped me find that same store and we've been friends ever since." He finished with another trademark smile.

Haru turned back to the freezer to put some more of the fish on to the shelves. He opened a new tray, expecting it to be empty when he saw two old ice packs. He gazed down at them before picking one up and standing, closing the freezer and going over to Makoto, who had his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Haru wished he had his phone with him so he could take a photo of how perfect Makoto looked without even trying. He sighed softly before reaching forward to place the ice pack over Makoto's bruise.

 

Emerald eyes flew open as he jerked back, nearly falling back off his chair. Panicked eyes quickly landed on Haru and the ice pack in his hands. Panic melted to realisation which then bubbled into laughter. 

"Haru, you scared me! Maybe a little warning next time."

Let's hope there's not a next time, Haru didn't voice his sentence. He let it go unheard as Makoto seemed to realise what Haru's silence meant. The other lowered his head slightly but Haru's pale fingers lifted his chin gently, placing the ice pack over the bruise gently. 

"Hold that there while I finish unpacking."

Makoto nodded in response, smiling softly as he watched Haru put the rest of his food away in the cupboards. Seconds ticked into minutes. Silence dragged on.

It was Makoto to break the silence first. His gaze was not on Haru, it was on the city, using the large kitchen window to gaze down upon the buildings and people that were outside of the small apartment. 

"I know what you're thinking, Haru.." His voice was quiet, ".I know you think Sousuke did this to me." 

Haru stopped flicking through his CDs to look at Makoto.

He was about to speak when Makoto continued. "He didn't mean to.. He gets angry when he drinks but he never means it. I promise, you don't need to worry about me, Haru-chan. I'm a big boy, I can handle it." A weak laugh followed the end of the sentence.

"Makoto..-"

"He'll be home soon, I've got to go."

"Makoto, wai--"

"Haru, I can't. I have to go," he gently placed the icepack down on the kitchen table, "thank you, for everything." 

He started to make his way to the door, slipping his shoes on and picking up his jacket from the coat rack. He looked up at Haru, forest eyes filled with fear and sadness. It was the first time Haru had seen him like this.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-chan."

"Bye, Makoto. Be safe."

Haru was so caught up, he forgot to tell Makoto to drop the chan from his name. 

 

\---

 

The next few days were very similar. 

Haru would wake up early, make himself some breakfast then watch Officer Yamazaki's car pull out from the parking lot owned by the apartment building. He'd nod to himself before taking a quick shower.

He'd dry and change before opening the door to see Makoto stood there with a warm smile and a fresh bruise. 

Haru would sigh and tell him the icepack was already laid out on the table for him. They'd talk about nothing at first before Haru pressed the matter of how Makoto's new bruise came about. It was always the same story. 

"He's just been angry lately, Haru-chan. Work is stressing him out."

"It was an accident, he didn't mean it."

"He loves me, Haru-chan, he really does." 

Haru would always ask, "is this what love looks like to you?" 

Makoto would never answer.

They'd spend the day together doing nothing in particular, Haru only started work next week so he wanted to enjoy his time off. They visited the public pool, they went to the park, they went shopping. They did it together and whenever they did, Haru always felt as though another pair of eyes was watching them do the simple things.

They'd get home for about 5:30pm, giving Makoto time to make dinner for himself and the monster in human skin. They'd part with a smile and a wave, on Makoto's part, and just a wave in return from Haru. 

He couldn't bring himself to smile. He knew what was going to happen. He just knew it. 

Haru would go back into his apartment and listen for the heavy footfalls of Officer Yamazaki, who was probably drunk already. A jingle of keys and a slammed door knew that he needed to stop listening before he heard something he didn't want to. 

Hours passed, filled with attempts at reading or watching television. He tried to sleep but he just couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't sleep while he knew what was going on just one door down. Usually, he'd just lay there, try to ignore it. 

Tonight was like every night. 

 

\---

 

Haru sat in his small kitchen, staring out of the window, watching the nightlife of the city come alive. Lights twinkled and lit up the once dark city, illuminating his face and kitchen in a soft orange glow. A small sigh escaped his lips as he gazed at the clock. 

2:34 in the morning.

Another sleepless night. 

So Haru decided to do something he hadn't had the chance to do. He slipped on a jacket and some shoes, grabbing a blanket from his linen cupboard before making his way to the roof. 

 

The roof of the apartment building could be seen from the outside of the building, it was one of the first things Haru noticed about the small building. Apparently it was good for watching the sunset and sunrise, the two ladies on the floor below had told him. 

He climbed the cold stairwell, catching his breath as he stood in front of the door leading on to the roof only to find it was already half open.

Maybe some of the college students from the fifth floor was up here. Haru hoped they weren't making out or anything. 

He pushed the door fully open and took a step out on to the roof. 

Haru immediately thought he should have brought an extra jacket. A cold wind swept over the ocean eyed man, chilling him to the bones, but his breath caught in his throat when his ocean gaze landed on a particular figure with their legs dangling off the edge of the building, hunched over themselves. 

 

"Makoto?" Haru called, taking small steps forward before rushing over to the man's side. 

He looked awful. Ugly, purple bruises formed all over his face, black eyes standing out against tanned skin. A cracked lip let blood trickle over his chin, staining his shirt. Haru's eyes flickered up to his hairline, thankfully no blood was found. 

"Makoto? What are you doing out here?" 

The other man only just seemed to realise Haru was there, jumping slightly and turning to face him. 

"Haru? Haru! Oh.. I'm.. Enjoying the nightlife."

"Makoto."

"I..." The other mans head turned down to look back over the city, "I couldn't stand to be in there any longer."

"Why.."

"He saw us hugging, remember, today? When I gave you like a two second hug? He told me I wasn't allowed to hug other people because I was his and that it was for my own good because he loved me." 

Emerald eyes filled with tears as he recited his story, hugging himself to keep warm. 

Haru quickly tucked the blanket he had in his arms around Makoto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him in close. 

How dare he. How dare he hurt someone as sweet and as precious as Makoto. The Makoto who stopped to let pretty much every cat he saw. The Makoto who helped the older residents carry their shopping in when he saw them having difficulty. The Makoto that showed someone like himself such kindness and love. How dare he.

Haru's ocean eyes flicked down to where Makoto was cradling his right hand in his lap. Bruises blooming all over the ugly, purple skin. Fingerprint shaped bruises curled around his forearm and all Haru saw was red. 

He slowly drew his free hand over and brushed his fingertips along the side of his hand, earning a gasp and a few more tears.

"Makoto, what happened?"

No answer came from the man sitting next to him. 

Haru pressed on. "Makoto.."

"He didn't mean to, Haru-chan," the man rushed, "He didn't mean to hurt me, okay. He just.. Grabbed me, he wasn't thinking.. He's a lot stronger than me, y'know and.. I.." Tears flowed freely down the tanned skin, emerald eyes that once held love and care, now filled with sadness.

Haru felt so.. Useless. What could he do? He was half the size of Yamazaki, who was a police officer on top of that. He had to do something though, his heart was breaking. He couldn't sit back and let Makoto. Dear, sweet Makoto get hurt like this, it was brutal. 

"Was he drunk?" 

A slow nod came in response from the crying man next to him. Haru dared a glance at him. His bruised eyes were now puffy, red mixing with purple as he cried. New tear tracks ran over the ones that were out there only hour ago.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He drew his arm that laid over his shoulder back, helping himself up and away from the edge, holding a hand out for Makoto.

"H- Haru, I can't.. I can't go! What am I supposed to tell them?" He didn't take the outstretched hand, only stared up Haru, eyes wide, filled with fear.

"The truth. Makoto, people need to know what's going on. It's not right, it's not right what he's doing to you! He says he loves you and then he beats you up for having friends! If I were him--"

Haru had to stop himself, he couldn't let Makoto know his feelings. He couldn't, not yet 

"Haru.. Haru. What would you do?" 

Haru barely heard him. His voice was so.. Weak, so quiet and so unlike the heavenly voice Haru knew. 

There was something in his voice that gave Haru a sense of pride. There was hope in Makoto's voice. A sliver of hope that caused Haru's heart to momentarily stop before kick starting back up again, blood rushing to the tips of his ears.

"I.." What would he do? Haru had never really been in proper relationship before, but he always saw them in movies and shows that he watched with his grandmother when he visited her in his younger years. She had always told Haru that one day he wound find the boy or girl of his dreams and they'd live happily together. 

Haru never thought the boy of his dreams would be sat with a broken wrist, crying in front of him, asking what he would do if he was Makoto's lover. If he were the one he one he came home to. The one he shared memories with, shared a bed with. Shared a life with.

Haru just stood there, the breeze that was once pleasant, going through him life a knife. 

"I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't dare hurt you because you would be the most precious thing in my life and it would kill me to see you upset!", he whispered the next part, "It would tear me to shreds, Makoto." His voice wavered slightly. 

"A- and, I just don't understand how someone like," he paused, composing himself,"how someone like Yamazaki can have someone so beautiful, so angelic, so.. Out of his league and still not realise that you should be treated with all the love, care and passion that you deserve because it is not fair."

He took a shuddering breath, clenching his fists as a tear slipped over his pale cheek. 

"It isn't fair that I have to sit and watch you get hurt, get beaten day in, day out by a man who says he loves you. Because, if he loved you, Makoto, he would not treat you the way he does."

"If I were him.. I'd.. I'd love you with all my heart, I'd want to show you off to the world. I'd want to take you to see new places, revisit old memories. I'd want to spend cold days huddled together under blankets, pressing cold feet together. I'd let you have all the time to yourself that you wanted, that you needed. I'd.. I'd always try and show you how much I loved you because my expressions don't always show how I really feel. I'd--" 

"Haruka.." 

A gasp from Haru followed. A soft whisper of his name pulled Haru from his anger, stopped him mid sentence. Ocean eyes trailed back to Makoto, who was also crying as much as Haru was. 

"Haru.. I.."

Haru watched the other man rise, cradling his hand as he closed the gap between them. Makoto stood in front of Haru, tears pouring down his cheeks as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

And time stopped. 

 

Haru's senses seemed to go into overload. He was caught up in the moment as he heard himself give a soft sob, letting his eyes fall shut. He was too hot and Makoto was too warm against him. His soft breaths swept over Haru's cheeks, his soft brown hair tickled Haru's forehead. 

The moment seemed too good, but then Haru remembered why the were there in the first place.

He cleared his throat and took a step back, avoiding Makoto's gaze and how Makoto's eyes filled with confusion and pain. Haru couldn't bring himself to look.

"I.. You.. You still need to go to the hospital.."

His voice shook, his whole body trembled as it ached to be near the other once more. But he couldn't. He couldn't close the distance between them, the step seemed too far. 

He heard Makoto mumble a reply, adding a nod so Haru understood. 

 

\---

 

Love is hard, Haru thought to himself as he helped Makoto down to the ground floor. 

Love is difficult, Haru told himself as he helped Makoto out of the cab and into the hospital at 5:48am.

Love is something Sousuke Yamazaki doesn't deserve, Haru decided as he waited two hours in a uncomfortable waiting room with bad tasting coffee and a broken water filter. 

Love is.. Haru stopped thinking for a moment. He took a deep breath and finally realised. Love is sitting in another room, getting his wrist strapped up by a doctor. 

A smile found its way on his face as he settled back in his chair, folding his shaking hands in his lap.

The smile slid off his face when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw a nurse dressed in blue scrubs walking towards him.

"Are you Haruka Nanase?" The soft voice asked, a small smile settled on her face, brown eyes shining even at the early hour.

"Yes, that's me. How's Makoto?" 

The nurse's smile fell slightly. Haru noticed straight away.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. His wrist has been bandaged up and it'll heal within six to eight weeks, he can't do an--"

"Miss.. Thank you for your help but what's wrong?"

The nurse faltered for a second, hands clasping her clipboard a little tighter. "Well, it's probably nothing, but when I asked how he did it, it has to go on record, you see, he was.. A little jumpy, in all honesty. I came out here to see if you knew what had happened," she paused before she spoke again, "are you in any relation to Mr. Tachibana? Friend? Classmate? Boyfriend?" 

Haru's heart seemed to sag a little, so he didn't tell her the truth. He listened to the nurse and what she had to say, ears going pink when she suggested that the two were dating. I wish, he admitted silently. 

"He's.. He's my next door neighbour. I found him on the roof, I went up there because I couldn't sleep." 

"And he didn't say anything?" 

"No, I'm sorry. Did he tell you what happened? I've been meaning to ask but I thought getting him here safely was my main priority."

"He said he tripped when walking back up to his apartment, but he seemed shaky about it. Has he ever broken anything before?"

"I don't know, sorry." 

She gave a soft sign before nodding, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "Alright, thank you for your help, Mr. Nanase. Hell be out in about half an hour, we just need to finish up some paper work."

"Alright, thank you very much."

 

Silence fell over the young man once more. He returned to his seat, folding his hands in his lap, turning his thumbs over each other again and again. The clock ticked on, somewhere to his right, a child started to cry, quickly being shushed by the mother. Then he heard heavy, heavy footsteps. Deafening footfalls from black boots.

The world moved slower as Haru glanced up, eyes widening, blood boiling as he saw Sousuke Yamazaki, clad in police uniform, marching towards him. His eyes set in stone, fists clenched, uniform untidy. The smell of alcohol on him was strong enough to make Haru gag a little. He turned his head, hoping to avoid he smell but it clouded his senses, obviously clouding Officer Yamazaki's as well.

He didn't speak a word as he slipped into he chair next to Haru, arms coming up to fold over his thick chest. Ocean eyes saw the gun strapped in his holster against his muscled thigh. A storm over uneasiness washed over Haru as he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms, leaning indented crescents against soft skin.

"Mr. Nanase, might I ask what the fuck you think you happen to be doing?" His tone chilled Haru to the core, low voice grating against his nerve endings. 

"Well, Officer Yamazaki, I'm doing something I never thought I would have to do."

"And what might that be?"

"Cleaning up after a pathetic excuse of a man who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants to other people and not seem to realise that it's wrong."

Haru watched the muscles in Yamazaki's face contort, he watched the strong left hand slip down to the holster of his gun, flicking the safety switch on then off then on. He repeated the action a few times, sending a message to Haru.

"Now, now, Mr. Nanase, I have tried to be reasonable with you but if you keep getting in the way, them I'm afraid you're going to have to be removed from the picture."

Haru's body filled with fear, then he remembered why he was actually doing this in the first place. 

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Think that will go down well?" 

Haru was surprised when Yamazaki laughed, a cold, harsh thing it was. He placed a hand on Haru's shoulder, gripping extremely tightly. 'This grip broke Makoto's wrist' he reminded himself, trying not to wince. 

"Oh, Haruka, I wouldn't kill you. Only make you a little bit smarter. I'd teach you a lesson, one you wouldn't be too quick to forget." 

His voice was frighteningly low, scarily cold and it seared itself into Haru's mind. 

A cold dread ran through the smaller man, a cool sweat covered his forehead. Had the room been this stuffy before? Haru couldn't remember. The heavy smell of cologne, alcohol and disinfectant hung in the air, clogging Haru's every pore.

"I'll be taking Makoto home with me tonight, try not to stay up too late. It's bad for your health." 

The words bounced in his head, threatening to break his skull. Haru's fists and teeth clenched, azure eyes being squeezed shut. His eyes only snapped open when he felt Yamazaki get up, calling the name Haru loved so much.

"Makoto!" 

Ocean eyes flew open, finding forest green before they were covered by Yamazaki's broad back clad in nylon uniform. Haru stood, knees shaking slightly as he took a step towards Makoto, letting his mouth fall open in a silent shout.

He saw the strapped up wrist, the bruised cheek, the split lip, the scared eyes. The scared, confused eyes. Haru couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing Makoto this way.

He heard the "I love you" line and the "I'm doing this for you" line and the "I'm sorry" line fall from Yamazaki's mouth again and again as he dragged Makoto towards the door. Forest eyes always looking over his shoulder to seek out azure ones. Haru wasn't far behind, he followed until all three were out of the hospital.

Haru followed when Yamazaki made a beeline for his police cruiser, taking hold of Makoto's shoulder, pushing him down into the front seat, more "I love you"'s falling from his alcohol soaked mouth. 

Haru called Makoto's name, over and over, running now to catch the car that seemed to speed at lightning fast pace away from the hospital. 

Ragged breathing followed him as he stopped running, footsteps subsiding as he watching the empty road, sun peeking over the apartment buildings and university classrooms. The world was at peace and yet Haru felt a war rage on inside him. 

As the morning rose, Haru started his journey home by foot, starting as a walk before breaking out into a run. Something was coming, Haru had to be there when it did.

 

\---

 

Haru arrived back at his apartment building, gasping for breath, cheeks flushed, t-shirt sticky with sweat. Wide eyes saw the police cruiser parked badly, covering two spaces in the small car park just to the side of the building. 

A cold breeze cooled his sweat, causing goose bumps to rise on his pale skin. The goose bumps weren't just because of the cold. Haru could feel the air, electric with tension, alive with worry. Worry for one particular man in the pale building before him. 

A chill ran up Haru's spine before he finally evened his breath out, taking off running again. 

He rushed into the dirty lobby, nodding towards the doorman before rushing up the stairs, in twos and threes. Panic rose in Haru's chest, tightening around his heart as if it had been put in a vice and Yamazaki had tightened it every time he spoke, every time he spoke about Makoto. Every time Haru saw him touch Makoto. Sweet Makoto who adored cats and his younger siblings. Who secretly had a huge shoujo manga collection. Who had a major sweet tooth and bought too much chocolate for his own good. 

 

As Haru reached his floor, he sprinted towards the off white door at the end of the hallway, a new found energy spurring him on. His legs ached and his chest was awfully tight but the fear inside his heart was too great for him to stop himself from running towards what probably was the best thing that had happened to him. 

 

He stopped outside the door, his heavy breathing filling the silence. His shaking fingers fell on the doorknob, twisting and pushing. It didn't budge. He tried again and again, but still nothing. The door didn't move. He took a step back and slammed his shoulder in the centre of the door. He heard muffled noises from the other side of the door, rubbing his shoulder as he pressed his hand up to the cool wood. 

 

"Yamazaki! I'm the one you want! Don't you dare hurt Mak--"

 

The door swung open, revealing the officer. Bloodshot eyes glared down at Haru, swaying slightly on his feet as he gripped the doorframe. A heavy scent of alcohol filled the empty space between them as Haru watched the other man grit his teeth, raising his right hand, gun sitting snugly between his slim fingers. 

"Ahh, Mr. Nanase, welcome. Come on in." His voice slurred together as he stood aside, letting Haru take a step in before shoving the ocean eyed man into the apartment. 

Haru stumbled forward, tripping over an empty bottle and landing on his hands and knees, both now throbbing. A yell made Haru whip his head up, eyes catching with forest green ones, warmth filling Haru for a few seconds before disappearing when he saw Makoto's situation.

Tan hands were brought over his head, locked in place by steel hand cuffs that cut into his skin. His shirt was torn at the neck and shoulder, deep scratch marks visible on his arms and neck. Haru's eyes flickered up to his face and he felt himself wince as he gazed at the man. 

Makoto's bloody lip stood out, dripping on to his chin, covering parts of his shirt. Bruises littered his face, cheekbones purple, his left eye almost black. Haru felt sick just knowing what Yamazaki had done to him. 

And yet, and yet after all he had been through, Makoto still found the strength to flash a smile towards Haru. Through the bruises and tear tracks, a smile fell upon his angelic features. A smile only for Haru.

Just as Haru smiled back, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, yanking him up and shoving him towards Makoto. Again, stumbling over beer bottles, he fell next to Makoto, head snapping back against the cold radiator that Makoto was chained to. 

Rough hands gripped Haru's shirt, pulling him up again before slamming a fist into his cheek. Pain exploded in his right cheek, tears forming in his eyes as he fell backwards, back slamming against the wall. 

 

"To be honest, I expected more," came the harsh voice in front of him, " I expected you to be able to do something, instead of look even more pathetic than Makoto."

Haru felt his blood boil, he heard a whimper beside him as a soft "Haru, don't.." Floated across the room. 

But he had to. He had to do something. He.. He had to..

 

"Pathetic? I'm not the pathetic one here." Haru rose to his feet slowly, eyes burning as he glared at Yamazaki, as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. He was terrified, but he knew he had to do this. 

"I'm not the one who goes around beating their lover. Who goes around threatening innocent people because he feels like he has to. I'm not the one who treats the person he is supposed to care most about like shit! So don't you dare ever call me pathetic! Because who the fuck are you to say that to me?!" He yelled, throat burning as tears fell down his cheeks. Hot tears on cool skin, angry tears filling his vision as he clenched his fists. 

 

"You never loved Makoto! You don't know the meaning of the word! You're just a child with a temper! A selfish, insignificant brat who needs to grow up!" Haru all but screamed, heart threatening to burst out of his chest. His hands shook, his palms were clammy, his breath uneven. 

 

A roar of anger came from Yamazaki, who leaped forward, raising a fist towards Haru. The raven haired man ducked, reaching towards the gun that now lay on the coffee table. His fingers brushed the handle as he was pulled back by his ankle. Terror flared within him as he was yanked towards the officer, kicking his other leg in retaliation. 

Thick fingers tightened around his ankle, crushing the bone beneath his hands. 

Haru frantically kicked his free leg, landing a kick in Yamazaki's stomach and chest, unable to break free. He looked back up at the gun, reaching his arm up and towards the table. A few centimetres, that's all there was between death and freedom. 

His kicks became more frantic as he panicked, reaching further for the gun. 

Almost simultaneously, Haru's fingers closed around the handle of the gun as the officer pulled Haru closer to him, flipping him on to his back. 

Time stopped as Haru looked up into stormy eyes, filled with rage. Time stopped when pale fingers closed around the trigger of the heavy gun. 

Rage was replaced with something Haru couldn't name as the shot rang out, as the scream of Haru's love rang out, Haru's name on his lips. 

The world went silent as officer Yamazaki slumped down on to Haru's body, hot blood seeping through the nylon uniform and into Haru's thin shirt. 

Haruka didn't move for a few seconds before the realisation sunk into him, quickly sitting up and hauling the unconscious officer off him, dropping the gun and scrambling away from him. 

"H.. Haru..? Is.. Is he..?" The sentence remained unfinished, Haru didn't need Makoto to finish it for him.

"N.. No. He's just gone into shock, he's unconscious.." 

"Oh.. Good.."

 

Silence rung in the air as Haru quickly found the key to the hand cuffs that were cutting into Makoto's wrists. He unlocked the slick metal and wrapped his arms around Makoto tightly, burying his face into Makoto's neck, letting himself cry openly. 

He felt Makoto's arms wrap around his chest, his cheek pressing against Haru's slightly sweaty hair. Haru new he was crying, they both knew but neither said anything. The pair just sat there, wrapped up in each other, listening to frantic heart beats, fisting balled up hands into clothes or hair, unspoken words floating between them. 

Makoto was the first one to break the silence between the pair. 

"Hey, Haru?"

"Yeah?" The soft reply came, muffled by Makoto's neck.

"I love you, I really, really love you."

A heart beat passed before Haru registered what had been said. 

"I love you too, Makoto. With all my heart." 

And it was the most certain had been in his entire life. Everything fit into place as the two moved to be face to face, foreheads resting together, shy smiles and blushes covering their cheekbones. 

It seemed the most natural thing in the world when Haru moved forward, eyes slipping shut as he pressed his lips against Makoto's, being mindful of the busted lip the other sported. 

Haru, for once, felt at peace. 

 

\--

 

One month later 

"Haru! You're going to be late!" 

Haru smiled as he picked up his tote bag from the floor, walking into the kitchen and pressing a kiss against Makoto's tan skin. 

"I've got time." 

"No you have not, Mr. Head chef, get going!" Makoto laughed, leaning down to press his lips against Haru's.

Haru reached his arms up, linking his fingers around the back of Makoto's neck, kissing the other back, softly and sweetly. The soft moment between the two was interrupted as Haru felt their cat, Peanut, brush up against his legs, meowing for attention from the bigger male,who was happy to breaking away and bend down to pick the kitten up in his arms. 

Haru rolled his eyes but chucked as he pecked his lips against before walking to the door. 

"I see I'm not loved, I'll see you later, Makoto."

"Uwaaah! Haru! You are loved! But, just look at him!" He grinned and waved Peanut's left paw towards Haru as he waved back, small smile on his lips. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too!" 

 

A month later and the bruises have gone. 

A month later and a new city later, they've healed, they've mended each other. Only physically. 

Flashes still haunt Makoto, but he knows Haru is going to be there for him. To help him forget, help him grow stronger, help him feel worthy again.

A month later and the knowledge that it won't happen again as long as Haru loved him and Makoto loves Haru. 

Never again as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcomed!! 
> 
> More if you want it!!
> 
> My tumblr is dogeismyspiritanimal if you wanna chat


End file.
